disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-17163296-20170118000258
There you go guys, I am not the best at humour, so I tried to make it funny Episode 1: Survival of the fittest While most of our Contestants pile up their supplies and start hammering their fingers and hurting themselves, Ultimer searched around and found a manual for a speedboat. His imaginative wires were working to create a speedboat. Gogo decided that the most logical-ish thing to do was to survive and he build a typical raft. He was the first one to sail off. Meanwhile Diamond climbing a tree and try and get some palms for a sail. He fell 5 metres to the ground and a mango hit him in the head. ' '''Sora in the meantime, was roaming around trying to figure out what to do, then she looked to Ultimer who had built probably the worst speedboat ever. But he decided to sail it out anyways. Gogo, being a little clumsy had forgotten to tie the Logs together and it fell apart, he was forced to go back and try again. Olly started to light a match and throw it onto Sweetiepies boat. It was immediately set a light and Random went over and roasted a marshmallow. While some others weren’t getting along, Ultimer had finally pushed his speedboat into the water. Eljuan insisted that boat building is a waste of time and decided to swim instead, bestFriends had finally finished his boat and started to sail. Jurre had finally finished the oars for his kayak boat and started to push it out to sea. Gogo had finally finished the boat and called it the Survival 2.0. Random asked what happened to 1.0, Gogo points out to sea and sees a raging fire. Pad started noticing that Olly had disappeared and hadn’t started building a boat, that was until olly came out was a sparkling new one, it was obvious he stole one. Random started to bake cookies for food along the way. Run was tiring, Diamond finally managed to get enough palms for his boat and set off. Kaviella noticed that the smart thing was to build a big boat as it would push against the tide. Jam had enough of her going on about science and told her to shut up, then she said it was in the name of science. He finished his boat, made a cool paint job and started to sail out to sea. While some more contestants were still building, Gogo had exhausted from the heat, no food or healthy water and the rowing and passed out, 30 metres from the shore. Jam and Pixar both noticed this, Jam just sailed off while Pixar stayed and helped, he gave Gogo mouth and mouth and told him that his breath stinks. Tyler had gotten lost and started to row around in circles until he gained sight of anyone else, he had seen Gogo passed out with Pixar and thought that it was the finish line. That was until he also saw the sea shore. He yelled out come on !. Ultimer was closing in on the finish line and had won the challenge. Tyler stayed and helped Gogo out as well had pixar, they fanned him and more, we wouldn’t gain consciousness. Jurre and Olly were also closing in on the finish line, Olly attempted to set fire to Jurre’s boat but Jurre having the upper hand stabbed his mast through Olly’s speedboat and it sank. Jurre had become the second team captain. Now it was a race for last place. To avoid going over how all the contestants were doing, 4 remained, Pixar, Tyler, Gogo and Kaviella. Kaviella had finally finished her big boat and sailed out to sea, realising that they were in last, Tyler and Pixar decided to sail in their own race to the finish and left poor Gogo behind. It was a race between the three. Pixar had beaten them, then Tyler and Finally Kaviella, Thinking that Kaviella has the last one there, she gained two votes, however Pixar and Tyler finally remember Gogo who regained consciousness and started rowing in all different directions. ' '''Ultimer and Jurre had won and Gogobell has gained 2 votes to his total. Now the community, I hope you liked the story, It’s your turn. ''' '''Follow the link below and choose who you will eliminate When you finish, there will be something that says submit another response, if you like please do that and vote again, it doesn’t erase your original vote. So if you want your challenge made into the next episode or a contestant you really want out, continuously vote ! Voting ends whenever See you soon Link: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfOZ528zzmVAM025kZzT2nC20FR-6MhU8oArJyC5BmQbMsIKA/viewform also please vote on the link, not in the comments below, please do not leave comments on this comment before you have voted, because then people forget to vote. read the story first though, thanks